Noche de Halloween en Pixie Hollow
by The animal fairy 1
Summary: Es Halloween en Pixie Hollow y las hadas están celebrando. Por descuido de Tink, ella y sus amigas ahora se transformaron en monstruos y deberán encontrar a Maru, un hada con extraños poderes, para que las ayude a solucionar las cosas.


_**Ninguno de los personajes de Tinkerbell me pertenece**_

**Muy bien he decidido hacer una historia por el día de Halloween. Ya sé que es tarde para publicarla pero no pude hacerlo antes. En fin, espero que les guste.**

_**Noche de Halloween en Pixie Hollow**_

Todas las hadas se reunieron esa noche, la noche del 31 de octubre, en el castillo de Lord Milori para celebrar el día de Halloween. Tinkerbell y sus amigas estaban emocionadas por la fiesta, sobre todo por el concurso de disfraces. Las hadas tenían que votar por el mejor disfraz de la noche. Tink se disfrazó de zombi, Peri de gárgola, Iridessa de momia, Silvermist de Frankenstein, Rosetta de bruja, Vidia de vampiro y Fawn de hombre lobo. A ninguna les importaba ganar en realidad, solo querían divertirse y pasar bien la noche.

El castillo del Sr. del invierno estaba decorado con cortinas, velas y adornos de color anaranjado y negro. Había esculturas de hielo de calabazas y calderos negros que habían traído las hadas artesanas.

Los invitados estaban reunidos en el salón principal. Rosetta, Vidia, Silvermist, Iridessa, Periwinkle y Fawn estaban charlando mientras comían y bebían algo.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Tink?- pregunto Peri.

-Pues estaba con nosotras al llegar- contesto Silvermist.

-Descuida florecita- dijo Ross-, ya sabes cómo es Tinkerbell, de seguro se entretuvo con algo.

-Espero que se apresure en llegar- hablo Fawn emocionada- el concurso de disfraces está a punto de comenzar.

Justo en ese momento llego Tinkerbell súper alegre para reunirse con sus amigas.

-Y yo que creí que tendría una noche tranquila- dijo Vidia decepcionada.

Tinkerbell no pensaba hacerle caso, los comentarios de Vidia ya no el afectaban tanto y además tenía otras cosas en que pensar.

-¿En dónde estabas Tink?-pregunto Dess.

-Eso mismo quería decirles- respondió la artesana-, encontré esto en la entrada del castillo- le enseño a sus amigas un extraño libro de color violeta y negro con un pequeño espejo en la portada- creo que puede ser interesante.

-Eee yo creo que no- se apresuró a decir Vidia-, no sabes de quien es y de donde vino, nos meterás en problemas.

-Tonterías- se quejó Tink- no puede tener nada de malo un libro que encontré en plena noche de Halloween.

-¡Noooo!- gritaron todas.

Sin escuchar la advertencia de sus amigas Tinkerbell abrió el libro. Se sintió un temblor en el castillo y las luces parpadearon hasta quedarse a oscuras. Unos minutos después, la luz regreso, aunque Tinkerbell tenía cerrado los ojos.

-¿Estamos vivas?-susurro Iridessa.

-¡AAAAA!- grito Silvermist- Muchachas, habrá los ojos.

Todas abrieron los ojos y vieron que el resto de las hadas habían desaparecido.

-¡AAAAAA!- fue el grito de Vidia.

Sus compañeras notaron que se estaba mirando en un espejo que tenía al lado.

-¡Mi reflejo!- dijo por fin el hada de vuelo veloz con las manos en la cabeza- ¡No veo mi reflejo!

-Debe ser algún problema de espejo- dijo el hada del jardín.

Rosetta dejó escapar un grito más fuerte que el de Silvermist y el de Vidia, incluso se podía escuchar el eco en todo el salón.

-¡Tengo verrugas en la cara y una nariz horrible!

Rosetta se dejó caer al piso horrorizada.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?- pregunto Tink rascándose la cabeza. Al mirarse mejor el brazo noto que tenía algunas lastimaduras que no había visto antes. Su piel era toda verde y estaba bastante maltratada-. Tengo heridas en todas partes.

- Yo también- dijo Silv- pero más que heridas parece como si me hubieran cosido distintas partes del cuerpo y… ¿Tengo verdaderos tornillos en el cuello?

Periwinkle también se examinó todo el cuerpo, tenía la piel gis y escamosa y sus alas eran más grandes y se parecían a los de un murciélago. También tenía colmillos que sobresalían de la parte superior de la boca.

Iridessa solo podía ver de un ojo, el otro lo tenía tapado, su piel y su estaba cubierta con una venda diferente a la que había elegido para vestirse.

Por otra parte Vidia también tenía colmillos pero eran más pequeños que los de Peri y mucho más finos.

-Oigan ¿Ninguna de ustedes siente comezón? – comento Fawn rascándose igual que un perrito. Vio que su cola se movía de manera alocada y eso la ponía nerviosa- deja de moverte- le ordeno a su cola pero no había caso, se seguí moviendo- aggg… ya verás cuando te atrape.

Fawn se puso en cuatro patas y empezó a perseguir su cola. Su cara era la misma solo que tenía un poco de pelo, la nariz y las orejas de un lobo. Tenía grandes garras y también tenía algo pelo por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Se dan cuenta de lo que pasa?- les pregunto Tinkerbell.

-¡Colocaron nuestras cabezas en otros cuerpos!- afirmó Silvermist asustada.

-No, nos convertimos en nuestros disfraces y las demás personas desaparecieron.

Todas, menos Fawn que seguía persiguiendo su cola, se miraron horrorizadas. Vida tomo a Tinkerbell de la remera y le hablo con furia.

-¿Ya estas contenta?

-Lo siento- se disculpó la artesana-, tampoco es para tanto.

- ¿Qué no es para tanto?- alzo la voz el hada de vuelo veloz- Míranos bien Tink. Yo soy un vampiro, tu eres un zombi, tu hermanas es una gárgola, Iridessa es una momia, Rosetta es una bruja, Silvermist es Frankenstein y Fawn es un perro con pulgas. ¡Somos monstruos!- sacudió a Tink de atrás hacia delante- ¡Verdaderos monstruos!

- Fawn en realidad es un hombre lobo- le corrigió Silvermist-. Aunque creo que lo mejor sería decir un hada lobo…ooo no estoy segura.

Fawn dejo de perseguir su cola y aulló igual que un lobo. Tink y sus amigas se taparon los oídos para no aturdirse con el grito.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto Fawn una vez que termino de aullar- Tanto pelo me está volviendo loca y las pulgas me enfurecen.

Vidia soltó a Tink, no tenía sentido matarla, después de todo era un zombi y los zombis ya estaban muertos en cierta forma.

Silvermist recogió del suelo el libro que Tinkerbell había traído y se puso a leerlo. Las otras hadas se acercaron a ella para ver mejor.

-Por lo que dice aquí, tenemos que encontrar a una tal Maru- comento Silv- y debemos encontrarla antes de que pase la media noche o el hechizo durara para siempre.

-Pues apresurémonos, faltan dos horas para la media noche y no quiero ser una bruja toda la vida- las apresuro Ross.

-¿Y cómo la encontraremos?- quiso saber Peri.

-Creo que leyendo esta frase- contesto el hada del agua- "Si en perdida en la noche estas, pues a Maru debes hallar.

Otro temblor comenzó a sentirse y las hadas vieron que la habitación giraba a su alrededor. Al rato, Tink y sus amigas estaban en un pantano.

-¿Y ahora dónde estamos?-cuestiono Iridessa.

Vidia le quito el libro a Silvermist para poder leerlo.

-Al parecer- declaro el hada de vuelo veloz- estamos en el pantano de Maru y debemos seguir ese sendero- apunto con el dedo al camino rojo que estaba delante de ellas.

-¡Oooo no!- se preocupó Periwinkle- si no estoy en invierno…

-Despreocúpate- la interrumpió Fawn- Ahora eres una gárgola, no un hada de invierno, por lo tanto tus alas no se calentaran y el calor no te afectara.

Tinkerbell trato de volar pero cayó al suelo enseguida. Se miró la espalda y noto que no tenía alas.

-No creo que puedas volar- le dijo Silvermist-, los zombis no tienen alas.

- ¡Ósea que si no regreso a la normalidad enseguida no volveré a volar jamás!- se aterro Vidia.

-No exactamente- continuo Fawn haciendo una pausa para rascarse-, las únicas que no pueden volar somos Tink, Dess y yo. Peri tiene alas de gárgola y Tú, Vidia, eres un vampiro y puedes convertirte en murciélago para volar. Rosetta podría volar si tuviese una escoba en la mano.

Ese último comentario dejo un poco más tranquila a Vidia, había hecho bien en haberse disfrazado de un Vampiro después de todo, por lo menos podía seguir volando por los aires si se quedaba así toda la vida. Continuaron por el camino rojo para ir hacia donde estaba Maru. Llego un momento en que el camino se tornó cansado y pararon unos minutos.

-Este camino parece eterno- dijo Iridessa sentándose- ¿Cuánto falta?

-No lo sé- contesto Tinkerbell quitándole el libro a Vidia- Aquí dice que tenemos que encontrar un arco de roca primero.

Eso del arco de roca le trajo viejos recuerdos.

-Peri, hermana ¿Puedes volar y fijarte cuanto nos falta para llegar al arco de roca?

-Como poder puedo pero mis alas son muy grandes y tendríamos problemas- respondió Peri mirando hacia.

Periwinkle estaba en lo cierto las ramas de los arboles tapaban el cielo y si pasaba por ellas corría el peligro de enredarse en ellas.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas tú, Vidia?-le propuso Ross- Para un murciélago sería más fácil pasar sobre las ramas.

-¿Y cómo se supone que voy a convertirme en murciélago?

-Trata de pensar en tu cabeza que quieres ser murciélago-sugirió Silvermist- quizás eso funcione.

Vidia cerró los ojos y trato de pensar que era un murciélago. Una nube de humo la rodeo y al rato ya era un animalejo oscuro con alas.

-Lo lograste- le dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

Vidia voló por arriba de los árboles y al rato regreso. Uso el mismo método que había utilizado antes para volver a su forma original.

-Chicas, el arco de piedra no esta tan lejos así que apresurémonos.

Al llegar al arco de piedra se encontraron con un lago. Tenían que cruzarlo si querían continuar el camino. A Peri en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea. Primero tomo a su hermana de la mano y la llevo hasta el otro lado del lago. Luego hizo lo mismo con las otras hadas acepto con Vidia que cruzo sola convirtiéndose en murciélago.

-Muy bien- dijo Tink-, el libro dice que ahora tenemos que ir hasta "La gran cerca" y tener cuidado con una tal Bandida.

-¿Bandida?- pregunto Fawn.

-Sí, no sé de qué clase de cosa se trata.

-Averigüémoslo luego- las apresuro Iridessa-, ya casi es media noche.

Nuevamente retomaron su camino hasta encontrar "La gran cerca". Había otro obstáculo, los barrotes de la cerca era muy pequeños para que pudieran pasar.

-Háganse a un lado muchachas- dijo Rosetta apartando a sus amigas y levantando sus manos-. Oooo fuerzas oscuras que me fueron concebidas, transportarnos del otro lado de la cerca.

Acto seguido las hadas se habían tele transportado al otro lado de la cerca.

-¿Cómo sabias que eso iba a funcionar?- se sorprendió Silvermist.

-No lo sé, solo lo supuse.

-Entonces intenta volvernos a la normalidad- suplico Vidia.

Rosetta le pidió a las fuerzas oscuras que la regresaran a la normalidad pero no resulto. Nadie hizo algún comentario y prefirieron seguir adelante.

Un aullido se sintió en medio de la noche, todas se dieron vuelta para ver a Fawn con mala cara.

-Oigan, está vez no fui yo- se defendió el hada de los animales.

-Pero, si no fuiste tú ¿Entonces quien fue?

Un lobo de color negro, ojos color amarillo, más o menos de su tamaño pero enorme, apareció en ese momento enseñando sus dientes. Tinkerbell, Vidia, Silvermist, Iridessa y Rosetta retrocedieron lentamente asustadas. Fawn se acercó más a la bestia también mostrando sus dientes.

El lobo empujo a Fawn hacia los arbustos con su pata y se acercó más a las otras hadas.

-No quiero ver- hablo Iridessa tapándose los ojos.

Antes de que el enorme animal pudiera hacer algo, Fawn salió de los arbustos convertida en un lobo por completo. Todas, menos Iridessa que se desmayó, se quedaron con la boca abierta. Fawn ataco primero mordiéndole el cuello, parecía que lo tenía controlado.

-Así es Fawn, duro con él- la apoyo Rosetta.

El lobo negro golpeo a Fawn contra un árbol. Fawn se levantó fácilmente y corrió hacia su rival para volver a atacarlo. El lobo negro dio un paso al costado y Fawn se golpeó la cabeza contra otro árbol.

-Fawn, por favor, eso fue absurdo- le dijo vida

Fawn camino de un lado al otro con cara de tonta a causa del mareo mientras el lobo negro se acercaba más a ella de manera amenazadora.

-Fawn, recupera la cordura o esa cosa acabara contigo- le grito Silvermist.

Fawn sacudió la cabeza despertando de su trance al escuchar las palabras de Silv. Volvió a atacar al lobo negro mordiéndole la espalda, este intentaba sacársela de encima pero era imposible. Acto seguido Fawn lo empujo contra una pared causando que se asustara y saliera corriendo. Tinkerbell y las otras festejaron el triunfo de su amiga.

-Bien hecho Fawn- la felicito Periwinkle.

-Gracias, aunque no fue nada- dijo Fawn rascándose.

-¿Podías hablar todo este tiempo?- le pregunto Vidia.

-No es fácil hablar, gruñir y pelear al mismo tiempo- contesto.

-¿Por qué no regresas a la normalidad?- le hablo Iridessa intentando recobrar un poco la postura.

-Siiiiii…yo creo que no, mi ropa re rompió cuando me transforme en esta cosa. Me quedare en esta forma de lobo hasta encontrar a Maru.

-¡Miren chicas!-se emocionó Tink apuntando con el dedo hacia una casa- ahí debe vivir Maru.

-No nos quedemos aquí- le dijo Vidia- andando.

Las 6 amigas corrieron hacia la casa. Era como ese tipo de lugar donde viviría una bruja. Tinkerbell toco la vieja puerta y se abrió automáticamente. Vieron a un hada común y corriente con cabello rubio meditando en medio de la habitación.

-Disculpa ¿Tu ere Maru? – le consulto Tink sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Así es- respondió Maru sin dejar de meditar-, entren queridas hadas.

Tinkerbell entro junto con sus amigas. La artesana intento decir algo pero Maru la interrumpió.

-¿Qué le hicieron a Bandida?

- No sabemos quién es Bandida-le respondió Vidia.

-Bandida es la loba negra que cuida la entrada de mi casa y por lo que veo una de ustedes tuvo una pelea con ella.

El estado de Fawn lo decía todo, no necesitaba ser adivina para darse cuenta de que había tenido una pelea con su mascota.

-¡¿Esa cosa es tu mascota?!- pregunto Iridessa.

-Si ¿Algún problema con eso?

-Casi nos devora.

-Bandida no come hadas, solo cuida la entrada de mi casa.

-¿Y que es por cierto?- quiso saber Fawn- Es pequeña para ser un lobo común…. ¿Es un hada lobo o hombre lobo igual que yo?

-No, podría decirse que es un lobo en miniatura. No me pregunten por que es así, era de esa manera cuando la conocí. No me sorprendí mucho en realidad, en este pantano se encuentran todo tipo de criaturas extrañas.

Maru se puso de pie y al ver que las hadas estaban convertidas en monstruos no pudo evitar soltar una risa divertida.

-Veo que hallaron mi libro de Halloween y no leyeron la advertencia.

-¿Ese libro tenía una advertencia?- se enfureció más Vidia volviendo a tomar a Tinkerbell de la remera.

Tinkerbell se rió de forma nerviosa

-Creo que para eso serbia el sobre negro que arroje al suelo cuando encontré el libro.

-Eres algo terca mi amiga- le dijo Maru comenzando a silbar igual que un pájaro y poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Vidia soltó a Tinkerbell y trato de controlar sus nervios para no volverse loca con los silbidos.

-¿Qué es lo que eres?- se interesó Silvermist.

-Un hada que nació con los poderes de una bruja, soy una de las primeras hadas de Pixie Hollow-respondió Maru dejando de silbar.

-¿De verdad?- se impresiono Peri- parces una hada mucho más joven que la reina Clarión e incluso más joven que el mismo Dewey.

-Algunas hadas son extrañas- fue lo único que pudo responder-. Vivía en Pixie Hollow con el resto de los habitantes pero me aburrí y me traslade aquí, es un lugar más divertido. Hay algunas veces en que regreso para saber cuánto han cambiado las cosas.

-Esta da esta demente- les susurro Iridessa a sus amigas.

Maru escucho el comentario pero prefirió no hacer caso.

-¿Cómo sobrevives sin polvillo?- pregunto Tink.

-Tengo los poderes de una bruja, puedo manejarme bien sin él.

Rosetta se acercó más a ella y la examino de los pies a la cabeza.

-Yo también soy una especie de bruja y no pude deshacer el hechizo ¿Por qué tu si puedes?

-Solo la bruja que hizo el hechizo puede romperlo.

-¿Y por qué tu aspecto es mejor que el mío?

Maru dejo escapar un suspiro de agotamiento antes de contestar.

- Porque, como ya les dije, soy un hada con los poderes de una bruja. Tú eres una bruja totalmente.

-Yo tengo una pregunta un poco más sensata- hablo Vidia aún molesta- ¿Por qué dejas el libro al alcance de las hadas?

-Es día de Halloween, por lo general dejo el libro a manos de las hadas para que les ocurra algo como lo que les ocurrió a ustedes, siempre ignoran la advertencia. Las hadas que se transforman en algo son las que están muy cerca del libro cuando lo abren y las hadas que están lejos desaparecen.

Vidia intento estrangularla pero sus amigas la detuvieron antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Maru dejo escapar otra risa divertida.

-Ten más cuidado- le advirtió Maru-, si yo quisiera ahora mismo podría haberlas convertido en ratones y no lo hice.

-No me das miedo- la desafío Ross-, también tengo poderes.

-Por favor, tus poderes no igualan a los míos.

-No podrás seguir engañando a las hada – le advirtió Tink molesta- le diremos a todos sobre ti.

-Jajaja ustedes sí que son divertidas- dijo Maru tentada-. Siempre hay un hada que cae en la broma. Su Reina ha caído unas tres veces, el Sr. del Invierno unas cuatro y ni hablar de los Ministro. Todos los años toman precauciones y sin embargo caen igual jajajaj…MUCHACHAS, EL HALLOWEEN ES MI DÍA.

-Solo regrésanos a la normalidad por favor- le suplico Fawn casi a los gritos-. En lo posible trata de que yo regrese con ropa y sin pulgas.

-Descuiden, voy a regresarlas a la normalidad, ya me he divertido demasiado con ustedes.

Maru junto sus dos manos y las hadas sintieron un tercer temblor. La habitación donde se encontraban comenzó a girar como la primera vez y Tink y sus amigas regresaron al castillo de Lord Milori con sus verdaderos aspectos.

-¡Mis partes del cuerpo ya no están cocidas y no tengo tornillos reales en el cuello!- se alegró Silvermist.

-¡Ya puedo ver con dos ojos y mis vendas no son reales!- se emocionó Iridessa.

Rosetta saco un pequeño espejo que tenía en el bolsillo para verse el rostro.

-No tengo verrugas y una nariz horrible… ¡Soy perfecta otra vez!

Vidia le quito el espejo a Rosetta y se observó en él.

-Ya puedo ver mi reflejo y no tengo colmillos.

-¡Yo tampoco tengo colmillos y mi piel ya no es escamosa!- Dijo Peri.

-Mi piel también es normal- hablo Tink.

Fawn se examinó todo su cuerpo y dijo

-Ya no tengo pelo, pulgas y cola.

-Y la gente regreso al salón- añadió Tink.

Todas miraron a su alrededor muy felices. Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

-Su atención por favor- se escuchó la voz del Lord Milori.

Todos los invitados vieron al Sr. del invierno y a la Reina Clarión parados en el escenario que estaba a un costado del salón. Milori tenía un sobre en la mano

-Es momento de elegir al ganador del concurso de disfraces.

Tinkerbell y sus amigas se miraron, al parecer Maru además de regresar todo a la normalidad había dado un giro en el tiempo. Mejor para ellas así podían terminar la noche tranquilas y divertirse después de haber pasado por muchas locuras.

-Y el ganador del concurso de disfraces es…

Al abrir el sobre se encontraron con un mensaje "Cayeron de nuevo mis queridos gobernantes, feliz Halloween"

Clarión y Milori se miraron de forma amargada.

-Maldita bruja-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Se sentía un temblor en el castillo y las luces comenzaban a parpadear hasta quedarse a oscuras.

Segundos después las luces se prendieron y los dos se encontraron solos en el salón. Milori se convirtió en lechuza, ya que ese era su disfraz. Clarión se había disfrazado de pirata, así que tenía una verdadera pata de palo y un verdadero parche en el ojo.

-Esta vez no dejo ninguna advertencia y uso una carta en vez de un libro- dijo Milori.

-Déjalo así- contesto la Reina de mala gana-, vayamos al pantano antes que sea tarde.

Clarión y Milori empezaron su viaje hacia la casa de Maru de la misma forma que lo habían hecho Tink y sus amigas.

Mientras tanto Maru observaba todo lo que había ocurrido en un caldero que tenía en su hogar muy satisfecha con lo que había logrado.

-Ooo vamos mis queridos Clarión y Milori- les hablo Maru aunque sabía que no la escuchaban-, agradezcan que no los convertí en sapo como la última vez y los obstáculos no son tan peligroso, la vez anterior les puse tiburones de tierra con patas y manos jajaja…

Hizo una pausa para largar un suspiro.

-¡ADORO EL HALLOWEEN!

**Esta idea fue re loca pero mi mente retorcida me decía que la hiciera XP **

**FELIZ HALLOWEEN…**


End file.
